Sleepless Nights
by NoNamejr
Summary: What if Bella was actually awake when Edward snuck into her room for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was just thinking "What if Bella wasn't sleeping when Edward came over for the first time?" so I came up with this idea. It takes place the first night he comes over. Please be nice, this is my first story ever posted on line. Tell me if it's terrible, too short or if you want me to continue (I already have a second chapter written, I just want to hear some feedback) I appreciate any reviews!  
A/N 2: In my eyes, this story needs ALOT of editing and it just missing... something. So I'm going to try to keep adding chapters... while fixing the existing ones.  
**  
Insomnia: _n._ Chronic inability to fall asleep or remain asleep for an adequate length of time.

My name is Bella Swan. I have insomnia and hate taking my sleeping medication with a burning passion. This pretty much means that I only sleep when it is absolutely crucial for my health. Usually at night I just read, write, go on the computer, or something boring like that. Unfortunately, my mom has just gotten remarried to a baseball player, so I have moved in with my father, Charlie. He doesn't know about my condition (and I'm not ready to tell him) so I have to at least pretend I'm sleeping. I guess it's not to hard because I've had plenty of fake-sleeping practice, with sleepovers and such.

And then, there's Edward Cullen. The most indescribable guy ever. Ever since our first day in biology, with that look on his face, to today where he decided it would be fun to watch Bella have to reject Tyler, I've spent my nights thinking about him, voluntarily and involuntarily. How did he save me from that van? He was definitely not right next to me. I know for a fact that he's not normal, maybe even not human…

Oh. My. Gosh. There is something outside my window!  
FAKE ASLEEP! FAKE ASLEEP! FAST!  
As I lie down under the covers and start to close my eyes, I see the window opening. What the heck is it?!?

It's a man. Oh no! Oh no! I'm going to die! Why didn't I let my mom talk me into self-defence lessons?  
HELP! STALKER! HELP! MURDERER! HELP! RAPIST! HELP! Edward?

Oh. My. Gosh. Is that really Edward? Well that is kind of creepy… he's watching me "sleep".  
What is he doing here, in my room?  
How did he get here?  
Why is he here?  
Why is he just standing therestaring at me?  
Why does he have question written all over his face?  
What is he thinking about? Does he know I'm awake?  
What do I do??

Uh… Let me try the classic "fake dream/nightmare" I toss and turn, mumbling nonsense as he just stares at me. If he's going to sneak into my room, shouldn't he at least _do _something?  
I think its time to "wake up". I stir, open my eyes, rub my eyes, stretch and yawn, and look over at where he…was. 'Was' as in not there now. He's gone! How did he get out so fast?  
This guy is getting more mysterious every single moment!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Anyone want me to continue? If I get even one person telling me to continue, I actually might.**

"Edward Cullen, were you, by chance, by my house last night?"  
I had enough with his cryptic talk. I just felt like being blunt.

Next Day at School

"No, of course not, why would I be sneaking into your room at night?"

"I didn't say it was MY room…"

"What's your point?"

"You were in my room last night."

"I was not."

"I saw you!"

"It was probably just a dream…"

"I don't sleep."

"…What?"

"I have insomnia. I don't sleep unless I'm on medication, which I did not take last night. I saw you in my room"

"I still don't know what you are talking about."

"I just want to know why? I thought you were staying away from me"

He mumbled something along the lines of "Yuwrnt spostno"

"Huh?"

"You. Weren't. Suppose. To. Know."

"But, Why?"

"Promise not to make fun of me?"

"Just tell me!"

"I wanted to see you. I needed to see you. Don't ask me why, I'm not quite sure myself."

"But why sneak in? You could've just called me…"

"And don't think I forgot about you saving me from Tyler's truck. You were not 'right next to me' and I want to know… I guess I want to know… What are you?"  
The moment the words came out of my mouth, the bell just had to ring.  
Saved by the bell

"I think I'll let you figure it out on your own. Give you some time to work on your theories. Have fun."  
And with that, he simply walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Would you rather have short chapters updated quickly or long chapters updated less frequently? Should I do Edward POV?**

I am incredible confused with, yet drawn to, Edward Cullen. He is about as mysterious as a black cat. Hiding in a cave. In the dead of night. When it's cloudy and rainy out.  
I swear he must be bipolar:  
'I'm going to give you a death stare'  
"Lets get along"  
"Don't be friends with me"  
'I'm going to save you from being hit by a car!'  
And lets not forget sneaking into my room in the middle of the night!  
Can he just make up his mind?

I know I should want him to just go away or leave me alone, but I can't. I guess I have somewhat of a messed-up twisted crush on him.  
He's just like a Greek God.  
Has anyone else read how many terrible things happened to Greek Gods and how many terrible things they've done? Example, Pandora's box: 'Hmm lets give an innocent girl the temptation into opening a box that destroys the world!' Smart, huh?  
Personally, I could never understand why the Gods did half the stuff they did, they weren't human and they were all gorgeous (unless they had a reason not to be).  
Remind you of anyone?  
Here's a hint, it stars with an E ends with a –dward.

Ok. I'm going to brainstorm all that I know about Edward.  
Name: Edward Cullen  
Age: 17  
Family: Lives with adoptive brothers, sisters, and parents (who all happen to be very pale an beautiful...)  
In-human traits: unbelievable fast, incredibly strong, exceptionally pale, hard, and ice cold skin.

That really isn't much.  
I _have_ to get him to talk to me. I know he'd never willingly tell me what he's been so careful to hide, but maybe I could trick him into telling me. I got him to practically admitted to sneaking into my room, so this shouldn't be too hard, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was so incredibly wrong.

_Flashback  
__  
"Edward, I know what you are."_

"You do, huh?"

"Yup."

"Let's hear it then."

" Nope."

"What?"

"I'm not telling you what I know. I have the right to remain silent."

"You know I hate when I don't know what you're thinking."

_  
"Exactly."_

"You and I both know that you don't know so stop trying to trick me into telling you."

_End Flashback_

I felt like he already knew how the conversation was going to go before it even happened. He looked like he had rehearsed the words in his head before, with the way that he was stating them so calmly and properly. It made me so mad! I think I should add that to the 'Edwards special traits' list. I swear I will never figure this out on my own, but I won't give up trying.

I think I know where to start. The place to answer every question you ever wanted to know. The Internet.

Google… search "Cold, pale, hard skin, incredibly fast and strong, and remarkably beautiful."

I scan through site after site. Nothing seemed right. Nothing matched.  
Then, I realized that, whatever he was, it wouldn't be shown on a site like the ones I was looking through. I added the word "legend" to the search.

Skimming… skimming…  
Wait, this says "La Push, WA" That's right around here!  
Reading… reading…  
Hmm the Quileute, that sounds familiar…  
Oh my gosh! Billy and Jacob!

I called downstairs to my dad, "Hey Dad, have you seen Billy lately? I haven't seen him or Jacob since I've moved here!"

"I'll call them up and I'll have him and Jacob come over for dinner, tomorrow. Sorry for not thinking of it sooner, Bells."

"Thanks Dad"

Now, this should be interesting.


End file.
